


No Regrets

by Moonlit_Raven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: If there was one thing that the Underground taught Levi, it was to make choices with no regrets.
Kudos: 7





	No Regrets

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone…?”

Surprised at the soft voice of a child, Levi looked down to see one of the few street brats he actually didn’t mind. To be honest, Levi wasn’t sure exactly how the child became a part of his life: one minute he was walking home from beating up thugs, the next minute he was handing a slice of bread to the emaciated child wasting away on the street corner.

As there was no real relationship between the two besides the meager interactions of Levi wordlessly giving away whatever food he happened to have on his body whenever he saw the child, so it came as a surprise to see the young boy had cared enough to ask. Sure, word could travel fast Underground, but he didn’t need people gossiping about his upcoming excursion above ground. Levi was prepared to do anything to succeed, and the last thing he needed was for rampant rumors to make the mission more difficult. 

Making sure not to get himself dirty, Levi bent down to the small child’s level.The young boy, maybe six or so years old, met his eyes hesitantly, the dull quality of what Levi was sure could have been a vibrant green only served as another reminder of Levi’s own past.

“What do you usually do when I’m gone?” he asked the boy, eyebrow just slightly raised in question as he wasn’t sure what the boy had heard or who he had heard it from.

“Wait for you to come back…” the young boy eventually answered, head bent down low as he fiddled with the ragged ends of his tattered once-white, over-sized shirt. 

Levi pushed away whatever budding sense of responsibility he once had for the child as soon as he heard the response. The Underground was not a forgiving place, and becoming attached to another individual only brought about suffering. If anyone knew that it was like to be left behind, it was him. Unwelcome memories flashed in his mind, reminding Levi of just how hard it was to navigate the Underground all alone. With a barely noticeable shake of his head, the raven-haired man cleared his mind from such unnecessary thoughts. 

And at any rate, frankly speaking, Levi had no business becoming a permanent fixture in the child’s life, standing in like a father-figure to the surely orphaned boy. Though the pickings were slim, the slate-grey eyed man was sure that the boy could do much better than to affiliate with one of the most notorious thugs Underground. 

Placing his hands on his knees, Levi slowly stood up from the crouched down position he had been holding. Carefully, he pulled out a small apple he had stolen earlier from a group of corrupt merchants. As he offered it to the child and watched the young boy take a ravenous bite from the over-ripened fruit, Levi could only sigh and he watched.

Levi would make sure that he never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me not being able to sleep and deciding to try out a prompt generator. It's almost 3AM and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing anymore lol?


End file.
